Ingrid's Man
by Sakifan595
Summary: Ingrid and her family have moved...things are going fine but Ingrid wants revenge and Malik ? Will she get what she wants ?


**Ingrid's Man**

**Disclaimer: Nope not mine not sure whose it is**

Ingrid looked at her new home, a castle in the middle of nowhere a typical Dracula family home. Vlad of course had first choice of room and hadn't been discreet about it. However, upon finding out her room was the nicest room, the room previously belonging to a duchess of some sort she was content. Now all she had to do was figure out what to do about Malik. He was something else. He had much more potential than Will but even so Will still held a special place in her heart. After seeing Malik leave though the portal with that breather turned vampire she had been ready to kill and not just for the sake of warm delicious blood, she wanted revenge. Actually she wasn't sure if she wanted revenge or if she wanted Malik, either way one of them was hers and the brat would pay. Weeks went past and all she could think of was Malik. It was wrong she had feelings for her brother but then again with a brother as attractive as that, who wouldn't. Ingrid had started her last year at the new school about a mile from the castle and just a few short flaps away. She was glad she had almost finished and then could get out of this hell hole. She had already failed the majority of her classes, scared the majority of the girls in the school, and won the affections of all male students. Feeling pretty self satisfied one day she decided to walk to school when, perched on the famer's fence, was Malik, looking just as gorgeous as usual not that he would ever find out from her.

"Well well if it isn't my big brother," she smirked "you'll have to forgive me for not hugging you but, quite frankly," she gave him a once over "I'd rather get a tan."

"I'm not your brother," he said a self satisfied grin on his face.

Ingrid stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she said a vicious expression on her face.

"Your real older brother is dead, he died after he was born, I'm the replacement, mother just wanted a son with the potential to overthrow the count and have a shot at being prince of darkness," he explained.

"Well as interesting as that is I have to get to class, I won't be seeing you around," she glared and walked off.

Instantly he was in front of her, "Oh but you will, in fact you can count on it," he winked at her, jumped onto his motorbike and rode off. It was only then Ingrid realised he was wearing her school uniform.

She smirked and muttered to herself "Oh I look forward to it," a very satisfied smirk appearing on her face.

She couldn't wait to get to school fast enough so she transformed into a bat and flew there. Behind the school he transformed into human form.

"You're gonna have to be careful with that you know, who knows who might see, and what they might do," Ingrid jumped at Malik's voice. He had somehow cornered her against the brick wall of the school.

"Whatchya gonna do? Tell my daddy? Why don't you run back to your little ex-breather and stay out of my life," she bit back at him. She disentangled herself from him and hurriedly made her way to class.

She got her books and then paying little attention to time or the hustle and bustle around her made her way to her first class, home room.

She sat at the desk at the back filing her nails as the teacher called attendance and told them about a series of school events that were happening. One thing did catch her attention though.

"Alright class today we have a new student transferring here, his name is Malik," called the teacher. Ingrid blanched and if possible became paler; the only spare seat was next to her.

As Malik strode into the class self-satisfied grin on his face Ingrid put on her most _I am not okay with this_ face on. She swore all the girls in the class were in love with him, she could hear their hearts beat faster and the blood pump around their bodies at a faster rate. How interesting.

"Well the only spare seat is next to Ingrid so you better sit there," said the teacher looking nervously towards Ingrid her reputation surpassing her.

"Perfect," was all he said before moving down to the back of the class to join and sit next to her.

"We can continue our conversation from this morning," he said in all seriousness ignoring the teacher and the rest of the class as they started the lesson.

She shook her head slightly and then started doodling on her notebook.

"Just so you know Erin and I aren't together, well not anymore, after a little run in with some slayers I ditched her in a forest somewhere in France. I'm 50% sure she's alright but the need to find her never arose so I came to find you, after I found out that we weren't related well that was all that mattered," he finished waiting for her reaction.

Ingrid couldn't help but allow a self satisfied smirk to make its way onto her face.

"So you came to your senses and ditched the ex breather, smartest thing you've ever done," she said turning to face him.

"I'll see you after school," he said as the bell rang indicating the class was over.

"Maybe," was all she said standing up to move off to her next class.

"It wasn't a question Ingrid," he said before walking off grinning.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Ingrid, all she wanted was for school to end so she wouldn't have to be around the breathers so much and she wanted to see Malik after school. Finally the final bell rang and Ingrid slowly made her way to her locker and got her bag and then made her way outside to the front of the school. Sure enough there was Malik, helmet in hand.

He tossed it to her, "Come on I'll give you a ride."

Ingrid pulled the helmet onto her head and looked at him pathetically, "fashion statement of the century," she said.

He grinned at her and shook his head, "come on then."

She hopped up onto the bike behind him; her arms reached behind her to the bar at the back so she wouldn't have to encircle her arms around Malik and his oh so perfect body.

He sped off and then down some unknown road, he kept an easy enough pace until he reached a strip of road that seemed to go on forever in a single straight line. He gunned the engine and soon enough unless Ingrid wanted to fly off she was forced to wrap her arms around him.

He kept going until he reached a turn off, he slowed down, and then they reached their final destination, a hilly lookout with views all across the country, you could even see the castle.

Ingrid reached to pull off her helmet when she discovered it was stuck, and not just a little a big stuck.

"A little help," she said motioning to her face and the helmet. Malik chuckled slightly and then started to poke and prod around under the helmet making sure none of her hair was trapped or snagged.

Then he pulled it off gently.

"You know helmets are so inconvenient you should just fl-," Malik lips pressed down on hers. She dropped then helmet and entwined her arms around him, one hand resting on his neck the other entwining in his hair.

"Yeah but motorbikes are sexy," he said in-between kisses. She smirked slightly and then resumed kissing him.

"I'm never letting you go," he murmured against the skin of her neck.

"Who said I would let you go," she smirked.

Together Malik and Ingrid lived happily; they were married much to the displeasure of the Count and Vlad. They had several children together to which the Count deemed their relationship acceptable and he would often find himself over at their castle on the weekends telling stories to their children about his youth. Erin was never seen again. Vlad got married to a girl he loved, stayed chosen one and was his fathers heir. Ingrid and Vlad's mother showed up for the weddings of her children and after that was never seen again.

**I love Malik and Ingrid - I always thought they should be together who knows what will happen in season 5 - fingers crossed.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Sakifan595**

**This is the end unless I get a super mega lot of free time where I may write a bit more and continue but meh I thought it was a good enough ending.**

**Review me your thoughts or just review in general**


End file.
